Tiny Tina
by AnimeAmber
Summary: While they're still trying to figure out why she's in danger, she'll change their lives forever, especially one in particular. Just cause she's small don't mean noth'n.  Sorry not very good at this.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, other then my own characters, story line and ideas.

AN: bear with me, I know this a rocky start but it'll get better later, I'm got school work to finish soo…..yeah I really should be doing that instead of this.

"We have to rescue what?" Yusuke shouted.

"A baby." Koenma said calmly.

That had a while ago, now the boys were on their way, in fact they were walking around the place.

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked. Koenma hadn't clear on the details, such as where this baby was and why they had to get it.

"Let's try this door." Kurama suggested, he opened it and they walked in and turned on the light. All of a sudden a little figure ran from the closet to the other side of the bed.

"What in the world?" Yusuke wondered.

"That's her." Kurama said as he walked over to the bed.

They rest followed. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down. Kuwabara sat at the end of the bed, while Kurama sat in front of the little girl and Yusuke sat at the head of the bed. Hiei just stood near the window.

The little girl looked at them untrustingly, fearful, anger, and inquisitive.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Yusuke asked.

The little girl just looked at them.

"You try Kurama." Yusuke suggested.

But before he could say anything Hiei said. "We've got company."

The little girl stood and walked to the window. "Bad guys?" she asked looking up at Hiei.

"Hn." Was he said, he didn't even look at her. But it seemed enough, cause she turned the rest and said. "Bad guys." Pointing out the window.

"We gotta get her out of here." Yusuke said.

They all stood, but Kurama who knelt down on one knee and looked the little in the eyes. "What's your name?" he asked, she just cocked her head. And looked at him. Kurama then noticed a necklace around her neck it looked like a tear gem like Heidi's. It had something inscribed on it. It looked like a name and since the tear gem was bigger then Hiei's Kurama could see it, it said: Hieiua. "Hieiua, you can trust us there are some bad..."

"Bad guys." She interrupted.

"Yes they want to hurt you if…"

Once more Kurama was interrupted.

"See." Hieiua said pulling up her shirt sleeve, there was a scare that ran from her shoulder to her elbow on her left arm.

"Yes like that, will you trust us?" Kurama said.

Hieiua didn't speak she just put her arms out to him, Kurama picked her up. "Let's go." He said to the rest.

"Hiei can you distract them?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei just nodded his head, and disappeared.

They had just gotten out of the palace when they were spotted.

"Why isn't Hiei keeping them busy?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's why." Yusuke said d pointing there lay Hiei unconscious. "Kuwabara get Hiei."

All of a sudden arrows came from behind, Kurama switched from carrying Hieiua the he had been to carrying her bridal style, using his body as a shield. Finally they came upon the portal. They got to a warehouse and that's were Hiei woke up, just when another portal opened and they all walked through it into Koenma office.

Kurama sat down with Hieiua in his lap while Yusuke and Koenma talked.

"So what's her name?" Koenma asked.

Kuwabara told him, Koenma started to talk to everybody, while he was doing that Hieiua stood up and touched Kurama's hair, there was a look of pure delight on her face. Then she reached behind and felt Kurama's hair, all of a sudden she looked surprised, Kurama chuckled he knew what she had found. Hieiua pulled it out and sure enough there was a rose, Hieiua sat down and turned it over looking at it intuitively. Hieiua stood back up and put the rose back in Kurama's hair, then she slipped down and walked around. Kurama knew she'd be ok. Hieiua walked over to Hiei, he just opened one eye and looked at her, she cocked her head and looked at him then she took off her nealcke and handed it to Hiei and cradled into his lap and said. "What i say?"

Hiei ignored her, Hieiua sat there for a while then said very softly. "Sorwy you got hurt, it was my alt."

Hiei looked at her, she looked so pitiful. "It says Hieiua."

"What's your name?" Hieiua asked.

Hiei just looked at her, she cocked her head again, and she just looked so cure. Hiei let out a heavy sigh and said. "Hiei."

Hieiua face lit up. "We have the same name." she said bouncing up and down on Hiei's legs. Lighting up her face with a smile.

"No your name is Hieiua and mine is Hiei, their not really the same."

"Oh, you like my necklace?"

"Yes, I sure to have one, but it got taken."

"Oh I'll get it back for you I promise." "Do you have an epon?"

"Yeah a katana."

"What's a katana?" she asked.

"A sword."

Again Hieiua's face lit up. "I have one of dem at home, I'll show you when we go home."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Koenma were talking when Yusuke realized something. "Where is she?"

They looked around, and then Kurama spotted her. She was sitting in the corner with Hiei talking up a storm and Hiei didn't seem to mind. Just then Boton, Keiko and Yukina walked in.

"Well Yusuke where is she? She's probably frightened and you're not even holding her." Keiko fumed.

"She's over there." Yusuke said pointing over where Hieiua was.

The girls walked over and sat down.

"Hey there." Said Boton.

"Come on we'll go play dolls." Keiko said.

"Come on you're bother Hiei." Boton said

Hieiua moved over and just looked at the girls.

"Please." Yukina said.

Hieiua moved all the way over till she was almost in between Hiei and the wall. Hiei looked at her she again looked so pitiful. "She's not bothering me. We were talking about weapons.

Keiko looked modified.

When Hiei mentioned weapons this seemed to bring Hieiua out of her shell. "Yeah, Hiei's got a sword and he let me hold it." She said proudly.

The girls got up and walked back over to Kurama and them. Keiko looked absolutely furious. "Yusuke do you know what they're doing over there?" she fumed pointing over at Hiei and Hieiua.

Yusuke shook his head. "They're talking about weapons."

"Well what do expect?" Yusuke said scratching the back of his head. "She's talking to Hiei? Besides Keiko she's happy, look at her she's practically oblivious to everything."

Keiko turned and looked at Hieiua, she did look happy. "Look." Yusuke said putting a hand over Keiko's shoulder. "I know you want a little sister, but ya hafta under Hiei's really enjoying himself. He's never nice to anyone really and if it makes you feel any better she's staying at Kurama's house, she also can stay at your house but you'll have to work that out with Kurama."

Keiko smiled.

(With Hiei and Hieiua)

"When you come to my house, ya gotta see the armor room and my armor room. It had so many weapons, you hafta keep some, and I can't use dem all."

"Really?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." Hieiua nodded, she was silent for a while then she said. "When can we go home?"

Hiei looked her, she looked at him so trustingly, he sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Just then Yusuke walked up. "Koenma wants to see her now."

Hieiua looked at Hiei, he nodded, she got up and went with Yusuke.

"Hello Hieiua, I'm Koenma, you'll be staying with Kurama." He pointed to Kurama. "And Keiko." He pointed to Keiko. "You'll have to change your name." Koenma looked at Yusuke. "You'll have to decide what it's going to be, then tell me."

"Tina."

Everybody looked over at the corner were Hiei was.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Tina." Hiei got up and walked over.

"Ok." Koenma said, then wrote it on a form, and handed it to Kurama.

(At Kurama's house)

"This is where you'll sleep." Kurama said as they walked into the room. It was dark blue, the sheets were black and the pillow was white. There was dresser that was green, in the corner there was a little side table next to the bed with a lamp on it.

"Wow." Tina said. "Is dis willy all for me?

"Yes." Kurama smiled. "We'll get your stuff tomorrow.

"Goodie."

(Bedtime)

Kurama was in the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"I'' get it." Tina said.

Kurama heard her skip past the kitchen door.

Tina opened the door and Keiko and Yusuke stood there.

"Hi." Keiko said as they walked in.

"Nice jammies." Yusuke commented.

"Tanks." Tina giggled, she hand on of Kurama's old t-shirts on, since she didn't have any new clothes yet.

Kurama walked in.

"Hey Kurama, we've got another mission." Yusuke said.

"Oh, ok."

"I can watch Tina." Keiko offered.

"Alright." Kurama said, he told Keiko when Tina should be in bed and some other stuff and then Yusuke and he left.


End file.
